The Weekend
by fallanydeeper
Summary: Teenagers Carlisle Cullen and Esme Platt are madly in love, take a trip with them as they spend the weekend with each other. Rated for lemons. AH. One Shot.


Carlisle Cullen. He's my boyfriend and a science geek. I'm head cheerleader which makes our relationship breaking news and frowned upon by the whole of the student body. I don't really care what other people think though because Carlisle is hot and I mean serious hot, Peter Facinelli hot. I totally adore his family too, well not his father so much but luckily for us he goes away almost every weekend, preaching the word of God. Carlisle has a twin sister; she is so unlike him you would never even guess that they were related. She's a tiny girl, pixie like I guess you could say with wild dark, spiky hair, while he is tall and muscular.

I like to stay with them as much as possible just for the fact that it annoys my mother. She doesn't think much of the Cullen's, mostly because they are a family of faith but also because it's quite obvious the attraction that Carlisle feels for me and my mum hates that I can find a man and she can't. On the other hand though my mum _loves_ Alice, she totally adores her, but then who doesn't? Alice is so god damn loveable.

As soon as I got in from school I ran straight to my room, collecting my overnight bag which I always had ready, never wanting to miss a second of 'sleepover' time. I said a hurried goodbye to my mother as Alice waited for me at the door.

"What are you girls doing this weekend?" My mother asked before I could even yank the door open, I groaned quietly as I looked across at Alice, she smiled at me, knowing that the two of us would do very little together, except for maybe eat a meal or two in each other's company. Every weekend that I stayed at the Cullen's I spent in Carlisle's room, playing computer games, laying on his bed as he rifled through his many medical journals, his one ambition in life to be a Doctor, to save lives.

"I'm going to be treating Esme like a Barbie doll, Ms Platt." Alice said with a grin, it was well known throughout Forks that Alice had a rare talent when it came to hair and make-up; the whole town just knew that she would make it big in her field. Alice was going to be a stylist to the stars; no-one could deny it. "We may even go and catch a movie." She said, still smiling innocently at my mother, her blatant lie not bothering her in the slightest.

My mother nodded as I pulled the door open and stepped over the threshold. "Well, have a good time girls… And Esme…" I paused, inhaled and turned to face my mother, a false smiled plastered across my pale face.

"Yes mother?" I asked, knowing exactly what was coming.

"Make sure you stay with Alice… The _entire _time." She said. The warning clear in her voice. Do not spend the night in Carlisle's room. I smiled and nodded, grabbing Alice's hand and dragging her outside to her car. She started laughing as soon as we were seated, I frowned at her as I pulled my seatbelt on and she started the engine.

"Oh if only your mother knew what you got up to _last _weekend." She said with a giggle, driving the three miles to her house in the forest. I turned to stare at her, open mouthed. Did she know? How could she know? "Carlisle told me." She said, answering my un-asked questions.

"He – He told you?" I stuttered, hardly able to believe he had told his sister, my best friend, that we had slept together for the first time. "Did he tell you…?"

"That you cried?" She asked, turning slightly to look at me. "Yeah he did." She said, smirking slightly.

"Alice!" I groaned, the heat rising in my cheeks as they turned from pale white, to crimson red in the space of a few seconds. "I can't believe he told you."

"A lot of people find it uncomfortable." Alice said, trying to soothe me.

"It wasn't that." I lied, trying hard to think of a reason to cry during sex. "I was – just emotional… It was a beautiful moment."

"Yeah sure." Alice laughed as we pulled up outside their beautiful home. I smiled as I saw Carlisle waiting for our arrival; he moved straight to my door and opened it, holding his hand out for me. I took it and slid gracefully from the car and he pulled me instantly into his arms. My hands reached around his back, stroking his spine through his shirt. He smiled down at me, his beautiful golden eyes showing more happiness than I ever thought possible. He bent his head slowly down to me, his lips just brushing gently over mine. Such the perfect gentleman, always.

We spent the rest of the evening watching DVD's with Alice in their expansive living room, the plasma screen on the TV emitting a soft glow to the darkened room. I lay curled in Carlisle's arms, loving how his body felt pressed into my back. I couldn't wait for us to go to bed together, just to lay with him, to sleep in his arms and wake up looking into his beautiful face. I blinked my eyes rapidly, trying to focus on the drama unfolding on the screen, a yawn escaping me as I tried hard to stifle it.

Carlisle laughed, his body shaking as he smiled down at me. "I think it's time for bed." He grinned, sitting me up and taking my hand. "Goodnight Alice." He smiled, leading me to the staircase.

"Keep the noise down." Alice called after us, making a point of turning the volume on the television up. I laughed as I followed Carlisle up the stairs, my eyes focusing on the back of his jeans, the fabric clinging seductively to his firm cheeks.

I collapsed onto the bed as soon as we reached his bedroom, tiredness sweeping over me. I smiled at him as he stood at the foot of the bed, pulling his shirt over his head and unbuttoning his jeans, letting them slip to the floor as he stepped out of them and crawled onto the bed next to me, wearing just his boxers.

"Are you sleeping like that?" He asked with a wink. I shook my head, smiling at him, my hand strewn across his chest as my fingers traced light circles over his hardened muscles. "What are you thinking?" He asked, his fingers stroking under my chin as he lifted my head to meet his gaze.

"You told Alice." I sighed, a frown forming on my lips. "Everything."

His eyes saddened as he looked at me. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… But you know how she can be. She dragged it out of me." I shook my head and lowered it to his chest, resting it there as I closed my eyes. "Can you forgive me?" He asked, worry evident in his voice. I shook my head against his firm body, once more. I wanted to forgive him but at that moment I felt used, I felt like I was nothing more to him than an item of gossip to discuss with Alice.

"My darling, Esme." He began, letting out a long sigh. "I – I love you." My head snapped up as he spoke those words to me. The first time he had ever done so. I hadn't even said it to him myself. I gulped as I stared at him, that smile I loved so much appearing on his face, giving his features a beautiful glow. He lowered his head to me, his hands cupping my cheeks as he placed his lips against mine, kissing me softly before his tongue traced along my lower lip, prising them open and slipping inside, caressing the inside of my mouth gently, sucking on my own tongue.

I sighed as he held me, melting into him, my tongue darting into his mouth as I deepened the kiss, wanting to taste him more than I ever had before. My hands ran across his naked chest as I caressed him lovingly.

He broke away from me smiling. "Am I forgiven now?" He asked.

"Nearly." I said with a smile, pulling my hoody off and following with my jeans. I lay back into his arms, wearing nothing but a black bra and a matching thong.

"You didn't have to dress up for me." He smirked, his hand running along my bare side, sending shivers through my body. I felt the heat building in my groin and tried to shake it off, stroking my hand along his arm. He claimed my mouth with his again and I sank into him, the feeling of his tongue caressing me almost too much to bear, I needed more of him. Just as I thought it, his hand snaked down my stomach, played for a moment with the elastic of my thong, then slowly teased it down my thighs, pulling the thong free from my legs as he towered over me. "Much better." He grinned.

His lips pressed softly against my stomach as his hand reached around my back to release my bra from me, the cool breeze touched my breasts, which combined with the feel of him against me caused my nipples to harden. He kissed all along my body, leaving a burning trail behind him as his lips continued to assault my skin, he cupped a breast with one hand and took the other in his mouth, teasing and sucking at my already hardened nipples. I arched my back, pressing my breasts further into his clutches, the feel of his arousal pressing up against my leg causing my juices to flow.

"Carlisle." I murmured as his hand, beginning at my ankle and slowly working its way up my leg, stroking insistently at my inner thigh, finally found my heat. His fingers dipped between my folds as he caressed my clit, it felt like electricity passed through us as he came into contact with my most womanly parts. My hands pulled his head up to me, my lips attacking him as I groaned into his mouth. He dipped one finger into my warm pussy, working it slowly in and out as I raised my hips against him.

I slipped my hand into his boxers, feeling his hard length quiver in my hand as I slowly worked at him, starting at the hilt as I stroked my hand up and down, fondling his balls in between each ministration. I shuddered slightly as he entered a second finger into my tight hole as his thumb circled my clit. My breath began coming in shorter bursts as the pleasure built within me, my hips moving furiously against him as he built me up. A few more moments like this and I would be there, his fingers intensified the pressure and I could feel the waves of my orgasm begin to roll through me.

His name found it's way to my lips as I chanted it over and over, the sound of him rolling off of my tongue leaving me teetering on the edge, the feel of his cock in my hand and his fingers in my pussy finally sending me over the edge, my body shaking as pleasure rushed through me, filling every fibre of my being. I lay on the bed, panting heavily as my hand continued its assault on his hard length.

I smiled at him as my body slowly recovered and sat myself up, removing my hand from his cock as I ripped his boxers from him. I smirked seductively at him as I bent my head to his groin, taking just the tip of him in my mouth, my tongue circling him as I tasted his pre come, my hand on his shaft, pumping him gently, building him up slowly. My other hand spread across his stomach as I gently ran my nails across his skin. His hands wound themselves into my hair as he slowly intensified the pressure to the back of my head, forcing me to take in more of his length. I sucked at him eagerly before removing him from my mouth and teasing my tongue the entire length of his shaft, my hand fondling his balls.

He groaned above me as I continued to attack his manhood, the feel of him pulsing against my tongue bringing me right back to the edge again, I knew that when he came I would join him. I took him completely into my mouth this time, forcing his huge cock as far as it would go, every time I withdrew him from me I could taste him at the back of my throat. "So close." He murmured, his hands stroking down my back, touching any skin he could reach. I continued to tease his cock as my own hand slipped between my legs, touching the sensitive flesh in circular movements, placing myself straight back on that ledge, ready to throw myself off at the same moment that he did.

His balls quivered in my hands as his hot seed spurted into my willing mouth, my tongue lapping up every last drop of him, the taste of him the best thing in the world to me, his hand reached down and cupped mine, guiding me as I brought myself to my second orgasm of the night. I collapsed, utterly spent into his arms, he kissed my forehead gently as he pulled the covers over our naked bodies.

I wrapped myself in his arms, my head resting against his chest, our hands linking together, fitting perfectly like they were made for each other. "I love you, Carlisle." I finally whispered, my eyes closing as I dropped off into a happy slumber, my unconscious mind telling me constantly that I was in his arms, that he held me, touched me, loved me.

I woke early the next morning as the sun streamed through the open window, the rays falling on the silk sheets, the scent of our union the night before still hung sweetly in the air. I blinked the sleep from my eyes and turned my head to face Carlisle, he was wide awake, that gorgeous smile on his face as he looked at me, pulling me closer to his naked body. "Good morning, my darling." He whispered, his lips meeting mine for a brief, but passionate kiss.

"Good morning." I replied, kissing him back, my hands roaming over his soft skin. The sweat from the night before, clinging to my body, making me feel dirty. "I need a shower." I groaned. He nuzzled my neck, his lips seeking out the spot behind my ear, which always made my knees buckle. He pulled slowly away from me and climbed out of bed, holding his hand out to me as he pulled me to my feet, taking me in his arms as I clung to him, the feel of him against me, the best feeling in the world.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, my breasts pushing against his chest. My lips sought out his neck as I feathered kisses along his soft skin. Carlisle's hands stroked gently down my spine, tickling me softly as he made his way down to cup my cheeks, squeezing gently, causing me to press my hips against him. He smiled as he scooped me up into his arms, placing a light kiss to my lips before carrying me swiftly through to the en suite. He placed my feet gently on the ground and pulled himself away from me as he opened the door of the elaborate walk in shower. My arms folded across my chest as the cold of the bathroom sent shivers through my body. My teeth began to chatter as the water began to pour, crashing down onto the granite tiles.

Carlisle turned to me as he waited for the water to heat, a frown spreading across his face as he saw the goose bumps on my slender arms. "Come here." He whispered and my feet obeyed, stepping toward him, into his warm embrace as he held me tightly, his hands rubbing along my arms, the friction of his touch heating my icy skin slightly. I rested my head on his chest once more, my lips kissing at his taught muscles. The steam built up in the shower, the condensation beginning to cloud the glass walls. "Let's warm you up." He smiled, his eyes darting to the shower before he smiled down at me, taking my hand and leading me into the warm, cascading water.

The door clicked softly shut behind me as Carlisle steered me directly under the waterfall, keeping himself on the edge of the water spray. The hot liquid soaked through my hair and slid down my body, the droplets hugging to every curve of my petite frame. My teeth stilled as the heat worked its way from my skin, right to the centre of my very being. I smiled at Carlisle as he reached for the soap, creating a thick lather in his hands as he motioned for me to face away from him. He gently flicked my chocolate coloured hair over my shoulder, stroking gently at the back on my neck, before his hands touched at my shoulders working his soapy hands against the dirt on my skin, his hands travelled down my back as he made his way back to my round cheeks, spending a little too long _cleaning _there. My head flopped back against his shoulder and he smiled down at me, his lips touching mine softly before his strong arms clutched at mine and he turned me slowly to face him. He applied the soap to his hands once more and ran them slowly across my chest, taking his time to caress and clean my pert breasts, my nipples hardening against his touch.

I stared into his beautiful face, his blond hair dripping with water and flopping into his face, framing his cheek bones perfectly. His golden eyes were firmly fixed on my breasts as he carefully watched his handy work. I moved my arms up, cupping his face as I guided him up to meet my gaze, his eyes flicked to mine, searching deeply as he tried to decipher what I wanted. I knew what I wanted him to do, what I wanted us to do. I just didn't know how to ask for it, didn't know if I should.

"Esme?" He questioned, his face moving closer to me as his nose rubbed gently against mine. "What do you want, my darling?"

"You." I managed to croak, my eyes darting to the ground as the heat rose in my cheeks, the colour flooding across my face. His fingers hooked under my chin as he raised my head, that beautiful smile spread across his face.

"You never need to ask." He purred, his lips crashing hungrily against mine as he pushed me back against the wall of the shower, his hands caressing every inch of my body. My mouth reacted before my brain even knew what was happening, kissing him back with fervour as I pressed myself to him, my tongue circling his in a frenzied motion as I tried to express without words how much I needed him. Last night had just been a warm up, and it had left me wanting more, so much more. He lifted my left leg and wrapped it around his waist, his left hand holding my wrists above my head, pinning them to the shower wall, his head dipped to my breast as he took my nipple in his mouth. His free hand tickled, teasingly at my inner thigh on my raised leg, before gently working its way to my heat.

I groaned loudly as his fingers rubbed gently at the bundle of nerves, exciting me tenfold. He smiled as he sucked my nipple, hardening it in his mouth, his fingers moving slowly between my folds, seeking out my tight hole. His fingers swirled around my pussy before he dipped one finger in slowly, withdrawing it and adding another then repeating the action as he slowly pushed a third finger inside my sacred well, stretching my vaginal walls, preparing me for his immense cock which I could feel hardening against my thigh. "Carlisle." I whispered, the running water almost drowning out my soft voice. I was desperate for him to release my hands, the need to run my hands through his hair as he moved his lips to my other breast, completely overwhelming.

He laughed softly, knowing the excruciating pain he was putting me through and enjoying every moment of it, his thumb continued to circle my clitoris, my hips bucking against his hand. His fingers felt so big inside of me; after all it was only the third time anything had been entered into me. The first being the previous weekend when Carlisle had gently pushed through my vaginal barrier, taking my virginity and the second the night before when we had played with each other on his soft bed sheets. He curled his fingers inside of me, the feeling absolutely amazing. "What… What are you doing?" I panted, hard.

He smiled as his mouth left my breast kissing my lips softly before he made his reply. "I'm exciting you're G-spot." He said with a smile, knowing I was about to ask what that was he plundered on. "The G-Spot is a term used to describe the bean-shaped area of the vagina that many women report to contain an erogenous zone which when stimulated can lead to high levels of sexual arousal and powerful orgasms." There he went… Reciting one of his medical journals. He smiled at the look of confusion on my face. "In other words, this is going to make you come hard… Screaming my name." He grinned, entering his fingers into me harder this time, curling them, flicking them against my quivering walls as I writhed against his solid body.

"Please release me." I groaned, my back arching as much as possible as he held me firmly against the glass, my body felt like it was close to collapse and I needed to hold him, to cling onto him and I was running out of time. He smiled as his hand let go of my wrists and I instantly wrapped my arms around his neck, one foot still planted on the ground, steadying me as his fingers continued to assault the inside of my body, the pleasure almost too much to bear as I whimpered against his touch. He smiled at me his lips brushing against my ear as he whispered to me.

"Relax, Esme… You will enjoy this so much more." I tried to do as he suggested but I was completely paranoid that I would not please him correctly, that I would do something wrong. The more I learnt about foreplay and intercourse, the more complicated it became, the more I worried that he would not find me satisfying and would dump me cruelly. He teased my lips apart, running his tongue over my pristine teeth, before lightly touching my tongue with his. "Relax." He purred again, and I felt every muscle in my body, apart from my vaginal walls begin to relax, the euphoria filled me completely then as I bucked my hips one last time against his hand, screaming his name as I came around his fingers, my body shaking against him as he pulled me close, releasing his hand from my groin and pulling me to him, wrapping his arms around me and kissing me softly, the largest smile I had ever seen plastered across his face. "See?" He smiled. "How good did that feel." I couldn't help but laugh, I felt amazing, the tingling sensation still running through my body as I bent down to pick up the soap.

"My turn." I said with a grin, not bothering to lather the soap, instead just brushing it against his skin with my hand. I smiled at him continuously whilst I washed at his chest, moving my hand lower down his body his cock already hard from the excitement he had caused for me. I ran the soap along his length, washing gently around his balls, fondling them in my petite hands. I dropped the soap to the floor as I tried to wrap my hand around his penis, the width of him too large for my small fingers. I pulled him gently forward, by his cock, so that the water rinsed away the soap that was covering him.

"I can't take anymore." He growled. The corners of my lips turned down, my worst fear was becoming a reality, I was awful and he was leaving me. He smiled at me, shaking his head slightly. "So quick to put yourself down, to judge yourself." He laughed, raising me from the ground and wrapping my legs roughly around his waist, working at a speed which was almost non-human. It clicked in my mind then what he meant and I giggled, the colour rising once more in my cheeks as the embarrassment of my naivety kicked in. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his lips hungrily sought mine; once more I found my back being forced against the wall. He kissed along my neck, sucking lightly on my pulse point, his hand reaching between us as he pumped his cock a few times before placing its tip at my dripping entrance. "I'm sorry if I hurt you." He whispered, thrusting into me so quickly that I let out an anguished sob. The shock of him filling me so completely, so rapidly, causing tears to leak from my eyes. Luckily the salty droplets mixed with the water escaping the shower head and so he never noticed the initial pain he had caused me, taking my cry to be one of joy.

He didn't pause before continuing his strokes as he had done the first time we had made love, this time he withdrew from me and forced himself back in with such an urgency I couldn't help but moan against his shoulder. The pressure building in me almost instantly as he continued to rock his hips against me, my back slamming against the glass wall as he fucked me deep and hard. A soft moan escaped my lips with each thrust as my nails dug into his shoulders. "Carlisle." I cried out, knowing I could not withstand this pressure for much longer, knowing that I would be releasing myself around his hard, throbbing cock in a matter of moments. He pushed me further into the wall, if that was even possible, his chest so close to mine that there was no space between him and my breasts, he bent his knees slightly, thrusting into me from a different angle, the warm feeling in my groin intensifying as my moans became louder, my breathing coming in shorter pants. "Carlisle." I moaned once more, not even sure why I was saying his name, it wasn't like I wanted him to stop, he felt so good, thrusting his length rapidly into my cunt.

"So… Tight." He growled, his hands slipping to under my ass, clutching my cheeks tightly as he forced his colossal cock into me over and over again. I felt my walls tighten and then relax around him once more and I knew that a few more thrusts and I would come, hard and fast. He placed his lips hard against mine, his breathing rapid as he continued to pound his flesh into me, our moans and pants synchronizing with each other perfectly. "Esme." He groaned as I compressed my walls against him again and again. He slowed his movements as I came around him, my body shaking all over as he held me tight. He continued his motions as I came down from my high, building me straight back up to the highest peak, I knew he would not stop until he came with me and I also knew that this pleasure would be borderline pain by the time he was finished with me.

"Oh Carlisle." I moaned, loudly, hardly able to catch my breath as his rigid erection continued to assault my dripping pussy. I gripped hold of his shoulders tighter, scared that at any moment I would pass out from the pure ecstasy which was racing through my veins. Every stroke he made against me causing me to emit a loud whine, my body began to shake once more and he smiled, pressing his lips to mine.

"Beautiful." He smiled, kissing me gently. "One more baby… For me."

"I – can't." I groaned, my body feeling weak from his continuous attack, his cock still pumping at me, slower, while I recovered. My head resting on his shoulder, he kissed gently at my neck.

"I'm so close." He whispered, his tongue darting into my ear, sending a shiver through me. I nodded my assent as he slowly re-built his momentum, my walls tightening around him almost instantly as he placed me back on that ledge. I let my arm drop down, stroking his arm, his side as I reached to cup his balls, massaging them gently, trying anything I could to help him find his high, knowing I could not hold on much more and could definitely take no more from him. "That's it." He moaned, his breathing ragged now, his balls quaking in my palm. I felt him shudder once more, his hot seed spilling inside of me and I came once more around him, our love mixing together inside of me as I collapsed, utterly spent into his strong arms. He thrust into me two more times, before collapsing to the granite, keeping me safely in his arms. I shivered against him, only now realising that the water was running cold.

He reached up and shut off the supply, laying back down on the shower floor and pulling me too him, wrapping me in his arms as he laughed softly, kissing my cheek. He brushed at my breast with the back of his hand, smiling at me the whole time, the love evident in his eyes. "Oh Esme… Thank you." He whispered as I fell asleep, in his tight embrace.

I woke up in the early afternoon; Carlisle was sitting fully clothed on top of the bedding beside me, reading one of his journals. I raised the covers slightly to look at what I was wearing and smiled at finding myself clothed in one of his shirts. He closed his book gently and turned to look at me, laying himself down beside me and brushing my cheek. "Alice will be pleased that you're awake." He smiled, brushing his lips against mine. "She wants us to go for a hike." I groaned inwardly at the thought of walking for miles… For pleasure, but followed my instructions none the less and climbed out of bed, getting changed into something suitable. I looked over my shoulder to see if Carlisle was looking and upon seeing his attention was elsewhere I slipped his shirt into my bag. Now I could sleep with a part of him every night, not just on a weekend.

I actually had a lot more fun on that hike than I ever thought was possible, Carlisle held my hand the whole time, not letting go of me once and lifting me over the rocky terrain. Alice was on top form with her witty one liner's as she ripped into every detail of our relationship. Apparently our shower fun had been a lot louder than we had anticipated, but then when we were together, alone, there was no-one else in our minds, nothing else mattered but us and what we were doing together. It was almost dark when we finally found ourselves back at Carlisle's car, my muscles ached more than they had before we had left, my body stiffening as I craved to go back to the house and sleep, but we were all incredibly hungry and so by way of an apology to Alice for our shocking behaviour over the weekend so far, Carlisle treated us all to dinner in a very nice restaurant.

The rest of the evening passed in a blur for me, before I knew it we were back at the house, saying our goodnights to Alice and then walking up the stairs, Carlisle's hand at the base of my spine guiding me as my eyes started fluttering. He smiled and lifted me into his arms, carrying me the rest of the way to his room, _our _room. He laid me gently on the bed, slowly removing each item of my clothing and then pulling the covers over my naked body. He stripped off his clothing and climbed in next to me, pulling me into his arms, and kissing my forehead softly. His hand stroked over my stomach and I turned onto my side, hitching my leg over his hips, I winced in pain as my muscles seized, their use during the day finally coming to a head. "Are you ok?" Carlisle asked worriedly. "Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry if I did."

"Shh." I whispered, pressing a finger to his soft lips. "I am fine… I will be fine and I wouldn't change this pain for the world. This pain means that you love me, that you took me and I belong to you." He shook his head as he tried to speak again but I pressed my lips to his to silence him, my tongue dancing with his quickly before I pulled away and tucked my head into his chest, his naked body emanating such a heat that I felt completely warm in his embrace. "I love you Carlisle Cullen." I whispered.

"And I you, Esme Platt." He said with a sigh, placing his lips against the top of my head as my eyes closed and I drifted off.

I woke up on that Sunday morning; my mood was glum as I knew that I would have to leave in the afternoon and go back home to my mother. A week was a very long time to be parted from the man you loved. We did have school together everyday, but it wasn't the same, we could never catch quiet moments alone with each other, always being stuck in a room with other students and teachers beady eyes following us where ever we went. I felt Carlisle stir behind me, and suddenly his arms were wrapped around my body, his lips pressing against my neck his rock hard member pressing into me. I smiled as I reached my hand behind me to cup him.

"So early in the morning, Carlisle?" I laughed, squeezing him gently. He purred in my ear, turning me to face him, his lips claimed mine quickly as he kissed me good morning, his tongue dancing with mine as he pressed himself further against me, I groaned softly into his mouth, wanting nothing more for him to take me again, one last time before I had to leave.

God I loved the weekend.


End file.
